List of Nickelodeon compounds
A Nickelodeon Compound is the name given to several molding substances created and sold by Nickelodeon and Mattel in the 1990s. Like most molding compounds, they could be kept in their container to retain plasticity, or molded and allowed to harden overnight. They featured a wide variety of compounds with different attributes. Nickelodeon Slime Nickelodeon's first compound, whose idea was first taken from the classic Nickelodeon show You Can't Do That On Television. Nickelodeon Slime was first manufactured in the 1980s and was re-introduced in November 2008. It is currently sold as a Toys R Us exclusive product. Nickelodeon Gak Nickelodeon/Mattel's most popular compound; the idea was taken from the Nicklodeon show Double Dare. The original edition was manufactured in 1992, and then re-issued in 1994 for the Nickelodeon Deluxe Gift Set which included 1 canister of Nickelodeon Gak and 2 canisters of Nickelodeon Floam. It was marketed on the fact that, unlike most of the compounds, it made a "fart" noise when squeezed into its clear, star-shaped container. In 2012, Gak was re-introduced in six colors. A "Gak Starter Series" with the six colors and a free tub of Floam can be ordered on the Gak is Back website. Nickelodeon Gak-in-the-Dark Nickelodeon and Mattel's second kind of Gak that glowed in the dark after exposure to light. This variety was manufactured in 1994. Nickelodeon Solar Gak Nickelodeon/Mattel's third kind of Gak that changed color when exposed to sunlight. This variety was manufactured in 1995. Nickelodeon Smell My Gak Nickelodeon/Mattel's fourth iteration of Gak that was scented. It was manufactured in 1996. The scents varied from pickles, flowers, vanilla ice cream, sunscreen, and baby powder. Other scents reportedly included bubble gum, birthday cake, popcorn, soda and pizza. The cover of the toy featured famed child actor Sean Martinez. Common elements in the Gak products All of the Nickelodeon Gak varieties made a pleasant noise resembling a gentle flatulence when squeezed into its container and came in different colors. Nickelodeon Gak Activity Sets Gak Pak Different color Gaks in one big container. Gak Vac A toy vacuum that sucks Gak up and spits it out. Gak Inflator A toy machine that is used to pump Gak into a bubble and then burst it. Gak Copier A set that uses Gak to transfer drawings from one sheet of paper to itself and then to another piece of paper. Nickelodeon Gakoids This was a container for Gak that looked like a weird creature head whose eyes, nose and mouth would pop out when the Gak was squeezed in through the bottom of the head container. Nickelodeon Floam In 1994, Nickelodeon and Mattel first manufactured Floam, originally called "bubble-gak", a compound composed of "microbeads" in a foam-like substance. It came in different colors. It is now being sold again, but without Nickelodeon branding. Floam Website Nickelodeon Smud A Nickelodeon/Mattel compound that was much like Play-Doh, but slicker. It was marketed under the idea that unlike the previous compounds, it would not dry out if left out of its container. Nickelodeon Smud Makes This Nickelodeon/Mattel variety of Smud came with 2 different Smud colors (one squishy, one soft) and a mold on the back of its case. Nickelodeon Goooze A Nickelodeon/Flying Colors compound similar to Gak but is more watery and does not make a farting noise when squeezed. Nickelodeon Gak Splat Balls A Nickelodeon/Flying Colors compound that is not like Gak in its properties, but shares a similar name. It resembles a cross between Gak and Gooze and unlike other compounds, it was not moldable, having a ball shape. Often it was packaged with a mitt of the same substance for playing catch. Also the first compound to be released under the "Nick-tivities" banner. All compounds following were released under the same banner. Nickelodeon Gak Scraps A new Nickelodeon/Flying Colors compound seemingly made of hardened scraps of Gak Splat held together. Nickelodeon Smatter A Nickelodeon/Flying Colors compound that comes in an aerosol can and is much like "Silly String", but gooeier and messier. It was recalled after reports of the cans breaking apart, causing property damage and one laceration injury. Nickelodeon Skweeez A modeling compound that was like Play-Doh but had a more marshmallow-like feel. Nickelodeon Sqand Sqand, or "Magic Sand," begins as ordinary sand, but is dyed and coated in a water-repellent substance. This allows each particle to stay dry in water, so that underwater the sand appears to have the same consistency as any other sand (being moldable) but out of the water returns to normal, dry sand. Nickelodeon Zzand Zzand is a modeling compound very similar to Play-Doh, however, its defining feature is the sand distributed throughout it. It is notorious for being extremely messy, and the default color is green. Gallery Gak to School print ad Nick Mag Oct Nov 1994.jpg|1994 print ad for Gak. Gak Splat Green Slime print ad Nick Mag June July 1994.jpg|1994 print ad for Gak and Green Slime Category:Nickelodeon Category:Substances Category:Toys